The chemical glycerol phosphate (also termed glycerophosphate) has a variety of physiological and therapeutic roles, which makes it valuable to the pharmaceutical industry. In fact, it is estimated that consumer demand for glycerophosphate, specifically glycerol 2-phosphate disodium salt hydrate (BGP) is expected to triple between the years of 2007 and 2010, and currently the demand exceeds the industrial ability to supply the product.
Prior art methods of producing BGP are not capable of meeting the high demand for this product, largely due to the fact that the product typically forms as a mixture of isomeric compounds (with alpha and beta isomers) and inorganic salt impurities (typically phosphate and chloride). If a purchaser seeks the pure beta isomer, they are forced to separate the isomers, which is highly labor intensive, due to the need for repeat purifications. The repeated purifications can result in the loss of up to 50% of the product. Furthermore, removal of inorganic impurities, especially phosphate, is equally difficult. Purification of the product to achieve a high purity BGP is typically achieved by repeat crystallizations, resulting in further loss of product, and ultimately higher cost to the purchaser. In light of the current limitations, there is a need for a high-yield method for the synthesis of BGP of high purity.